The invention concerns a process for the production of a multi-layer body, in particular a multi-layer body having at least one electronic component, wherein the multi-layer body includes at least two functional layers, in particular electrical functional layers, on a top side of a carrier substrate, which are structured in register relationship with each other. The invention further concerns a multi-layer body which can be obtained therewith.
DE 10 2004 059 467 A1 describes electronic components in the form of organic field effect transistors (OFET) which are connected to afford a logic gate, as well as the production thereof on a carrier substrate. The field effect transistors are made up from a plurality of function layers or functional layers which are applied to the carrier substrate in particular by printing or application with a doctor. The carrier substrate is inter alia in the form of a plastic film of a thickness in the range of between 6 and 200 μm.
In that respect thick carrier substrates were long preferred as, when processing thin, less expensive carrier substrates of a thickness in the range of between about 6 and about 50 μm, it was found that they have a tendency to distortion during the processing operation, with the distortion changing with each processing step. When an electrical functional layer is applied to and structured on the thin carrier substrate, that already involves noticeable distortion or, viewed perpendicularly to the carrier substrate, a departure in the shape of the functional layer from the ideal form thereof. The distortion has a particularly disturbing effect if subsequently or after the application of one or more functional layers over the full surface area involved, combined with a further change in the dimensions of the structured functional layer which has already been formed, a further structured functional layer has to be arranged in register relationship with the structured functional layer which has already been formed.